


Magic Has a Cost

by msblossom20



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Daddy!Flynn, Drabble, Gen, Headcanon, season3-based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msblossom20/pseuds/msblossom20
Summary: Flynn is worried about The Librarians using magic too much, especially Cassandra.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was thinking about Cassandra using magic, and that's what came from it. Hope you enjoy!

"Cassandra, I'm not saying you can't use magic... It's just that you must not use it all the time," sighed Flynn.

He was trying his hardest to make the redhead understand the dangers of her choices.

"But it's useful! It buys us more time to actually save the day!" she argued, persistently.

"You all know what happened to the Librarian before me. He was consumed by magic. He betrayed everyone, including Judson, to be powerful," Cassandra rolled her eyes and was starting to defend herself when Flynn stopped her, lifting his hand. "I'm not saying you will. But that's the thing about magic, just like every other tool, when we rely on it too much, we lose perspective. And frankly, it also makes us useless in a way."

At this point, the three younger librarians were all gathered around Flynn, listening carefully. Eve entered the room unnoticed. Just as she saw what was happening, she stood quietly at the Annex entrance, not wanting to interrupt.

"The backdoor, for instance. When we can't get it to work for some reason, we usually panic instead of thinking about the simplest ways to get somewhere," now, Flynn looked straight at the mathematician. "It's similar to learning math in middle school. For you, it was easy, of course. But do you recall what teachers do when they teach us the simplest operations?"

She made a "no" movement with her head.

"Most times she or he do not let us use the calculator. Many would ask 'why can't we use it, since it gets us the right answer in a second?' "

A moment of silence followed his question.

"Because the teacher wants to teach us how to do it ourselves. If we rely on the calculator, when we don't have it, we get stuck," answered Jacob.

"Precisely," Flynn said.

"So, you're saying I can use magic, but..."

"Moderation. We use it only if it is the last option on the table or the most needed at the time."

"We've been doing great so far... There's no need to take only the easiest path," said Eve, who was watching proudly, on a corner, as her Librarian interacted with the others.

Four pairs of eyes were directed to her.

"When we win too easily, we get sloppy."

The Guardian made her way to stand next to Flynn.

"So, do we have an agreement?" he asked.

"Yes," the younger librarians answered.

"Okay, then. Divide and conquer. Go back to your activities. And Cassandra..."

"Yes?"

He gestured for her to stay seated next to him, as the others got up and left.

"I want you to know that, despite everything I said, I'm also holding you back because we worry about you," the Librarian said. Eve agreed, putting a hand on Flynn's shoulder.

"I'm not so fragile, you know?"

"We do know," Flynn reached Eve's hand and pressed it lightly. "But you should know that magic is way more tempting than you might think. If you get way too deep into it, there's no coming back."

"Okay," she sighed. "I get it."

Flynn nodded, and they stood up. He was caught offguard by Cassandra's arms wrapping around him.

"Thank you," she said.

He smiled, and while caressing the girl's hair, Flynn answered:

"Any time."


End file.
